


Sweet Things

by Lost_along



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, Dark!Katakuri, F/M, Possessive!Katakuri, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_along/pseuds/Lost_along
Summary: So this is how it ended, no you weren’t dying, but knowing that Katakuri had no intentions of ever letting you leave his side was perhaps that was a fate worse than death. Katakuri/reader.





	1. Runaway bride

“He is so tall! Look at him y/n!” your younger brother Tintin whispered with a huge smile on his face, an audible gulp emitted from your throat as you looked at the back of him, the sear size of Katakuri was enough to make you want to turn and run for the grand hall doors. Thankfully you weren’t the sister being forced married to him, your half-sister Uwaki was the blushing bride to be. Or so all appeared, unkown to everyone of the y/l family Uwaki had hatched a plan to elope with a Totto land citizen that very night after her family’s arrival party had ended. You glanced around the room at all the people in the room, they were all so tall, granted most of your half-brothers and half-sisters averaged 10 to 12 feet in height due to father’s penchant for giant woman, then there was you… you stood at 5’8 on a good day, but despite your smaller stature you were a fierce fighter, a skilful negotiator, and your father’s favourite despite being the ripe age of 21.

You held idle conversation with the younger Charlottes as you drank your wine, waiting patiently for Big Mama’s speech and thus the ending of the party. You had to hand it to your father securing ties with Big Mama’s crew was nothing short of a feat, the tyrannical pirate queen had been a thorn in your father’s arm dealing company for as long as you could remember. Alas that chapter has finally drawn to an end with the political marriage of Charlotte Katakuri and Uwaki l/n.

A tugging on your dress brought you out of your train of thought, you glanced down to see the small pink-haired Charlotte by the name of Anana staring up at you with an intense fixation that made you squirm under the fixed scrutiny.

“Hello?” You said unsure of what else to say, you couldn’t exactly tell her to get lost without facing swift backlash from everyone in the room. “ Cracker wants to dance with you.” Blushing would have been no problem, but then you went as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. “Oh…” you said gingerly, as she held out her hand waiting rather impatiently for you to take it. Grabbing the little girls hand she lead you across the vast room, weaving through the crowds of people of all shapes and sizes. Most of the guests paid you no mind, but some would spare you a glance as your dress billowed behind you in a golden flourish.

The night was a whirlwind that somehow landed you in the Seducing woods with a bottle of some candy-flavoured vodka clutched in your right hand, and flower homies dancing all around you. You slowly staggered up, aching in your skull ebbs and flows like a cold tied, yet the pain is remained stagnant. Normally this wouldn’t have been considered a bad morning for you, well until a raw, primal scream emitted from every corner of the woods. The intensity to it that told of urgency, of desperate need of something, you slumped against a tree as the scream tore through you like shards of glass. Your eyes widen and pulse quickened, heart thudding like a rock rattling in box, all you could do was cover your ears and pray the god awful shrieking stopped. With a momentary silence you quickly shoved daisies in your ears as makeshift ear plugs and booked it to the castle where you saw 3 of your older siblings scrambling, frantic looks on their faces. “Where is Uwaki?” Your oldest brother, Talon, said clutching your shoulders tightly.

The question although simple in structure, took you back, “What do you mean?” A look of horror slowly spread across your face, she didn’t do what you think she did, did she? “She isn’t in her room, and we don’t have much time to find her, big mama has already caught wind that Uwaki isn’t in her room!” Your face just fell, like every facial muscle just snapped and left you hanging for the briefest of moments before you snapped back into a stoic composure. “Search the library, all the fucking bedrooms, search the whole goddamn island we are literally dead if we don’t find her, I cannot express the dead part enough!”

With that your siblings took off into different parts of the castle and you headed to the corridor where your sisters room was located. Never in your life had you thought that Uwaki would run away, granted from a young age she had always been a fickle girl, but this was her family she turned her back to. Growing up in the shadow of your father’s shady business practice there was an unspoken understanding that the will of your father came first anything else was minor in comparison, the will of your father vs. your 14 siblings, each with so much wasted potential living under his rule. Did the betrayal of Uwaki help you realise that the lives you and your siblings were living weren’t really lives at all, half your sisters were already married off to strengthen business ties and the other half already had their future husbands lined up. How long till you were married off to some man and forced to live under his thumb? It dawned on you that perhaps you weren’t mad at Uwaki for running away, you were mad at yourself for never having the courage to stand up to your father, to run from the family and never look back… if only it were that easy for you though.

Being your father’s favourite, there was a sense that you were a key card in his dealings he was waiting for the right time to place you down and have a clean sweep. The sad part is, you would let him to because he is the only connection to your mother you have left, like a piece of her is buried within his cold heart, the last shard of his humanity. Opening the door to Uwaki’s temporary room you searched for any signs of her, sadly with no avail she was gone, and not a single trace of her was left behind. You stood in the empty room, a bitter smile spread across your lips, she really did it, she left. “I’m proud of you Uwaki.” You muttered to yourself, looking out the window into the vast expanse of ocean, the feeling of uncertainty slowly came creeping up on you; your gut told you that you might never cross that ocean again after today because surly once big mama regains her composure she will have your whole family slaughtered.

You felt a presence in the room and turned your head to see Charlotte Mont-d’Or standing in the doorway. “Have you come to kill me?” You said, your voice steady, your face composed showing no emotion… no weakness; you’ve learned at a young age to not fear death. “Kukukuku~ no I have not, Mama has demanded your presence, kukuku~” He said with a glint of amusement in his eye as you scowled and furrowed your brows, oh so he’s not going to kill me, but big mama will 110% Mont-d’Or lead you down the bright and cheery candy corridors, a complete contrast from the tyrannical matriarch that is big mama, until you reached a large set of door. You gulped, straightening out your dress, trying to look presentable, if you were lucky maybe your funeral would be a closed casket. You wondered if you’d even get a funeral, or would your body just get hauled off into the ocean where it would sink like a stone, god you hope not.

Entering the room you were greeted by two things, the first one being that you weren’t greeted with a beam of lightning striking you, and the second (and worst in your opinion) was the sickly sweet smile that graced your father’s face. Oh boy you were in for something now, “My beautiful, talented, and brilliant daughter y/n!” Your father gushed, wow he was really selling it, big mama nodded enthusiastically as she ate her cake, “She would be the perfect for Katakuri, despite her small size she is fierce, but more importantly fiercely loyal to her family!” You’re eyes widened with surprise, he was doing damage control by pawning you off so he could still keep the business relations! “She is very cute indeed! Mhmhmh, we will keep her, in return you’ll be protected.” You have never seen your father this happy, as sad as it was, it was very true, “But why wait a week for them to get married, lets seal these ties tomorrow night! We can have the wedding right now; y/n is already wearing a gown. Let’s get a priest to officiate it, and then we can worry about a reception later.” The urge to fling yourself out a window did cross you, as you smiled sweetly at the face of your father and big mama. “Katakuri! Get in here!” Big mama bellowed, causing you to hiss in pain as your hangover made it known that it was still there.

Turning to your father, you let out a sigh, “She wouldn’t have wanted this, for me, or any of us. We have been reduced to pawns in your game of chess.” Your facial muscles loose, there was no anger, no sadness, or resentment held in your voice. “There was no other way.” He said false sorrow tinged his voice, “Your lies will not do me much good now father, there is always another way, they are just ways that you do not wish to see.” You spoke softly, but clear and concise, your words striking him down. Before he could retaliate the doors opened to reveal Uwaki’s former fiancée, Sweet Commander Charlotte Katakuri. “Katakuri meet your new fiancée (y/n)! Far better than that other one.” Big mama said with a wave of her hand, dismissing Uwaki. “Let’s give these two some time to get to know each other before their big day tomorrow.” Big Mama said, spoke, raising from her seat and heading to the door with your father.

Ignoring them all, you turned and stared out the window thinking about flinging yourself, rather than talk to Katakuri. Married to this man, going to have his children, devote yourself to him forever. So this is how it ended, no you weren’t dying, you were just a glorified pawn in a loveless political marriage, and perhaps that was a fate worse than death. A large hand grabbed your shoulder and spun you around; you stared up on him in awe as he fixed you a steely gaze. “You are mine now, and I’m not letting you go.”

Fuck.


	2. Wedding blues

The ebbing fear traveled through your veins, but never made it to your facial muscles, a show of fear would be a disaster, a show of weakness; an inlet for Katakuri to surge through.  
“I am not some toy to be kept, your intimidation tactics hold very little power over me.”  
You said with a casual indifference, while inside you were scolding yourself for even saying that. He could literally squeeze the life out of you, so how about you not go and piss him off. Suddenly you were hoisted up into the air, meeting Katakuri eye to eye,  
“There is no one from stopping me form chaining you up in a closet and throwing away the key, so once you realize how little worth you have, you’ll behave.”  
Katakuri said with a cold voice, placing you down on the ground.  
“Does threating me make you feel like a bigger man, perhaps you are overcompensating for something, and I was told that you prefer smaller women because it makes your dic- gak!”  
You were violently yanked up by your right arm; surprised that Katakuri didn’t pop it out of your socket with the seer force of the pull.  
“ Dear fiancée my patience is wearing thin, I will never hit you, but make no mistake I will lay waste to your body in ways that will have you unable to walk straight for days, and theses are not threats, they are promises.”  
You let the mask of fearlessness slip as you stared at him in absolute horror, with your free hand you began to claw at his gloved hand, hissing a string of obscenities at him.  
“Are you finished?”  
Katakuri asked in a rather bored manner, but behind his scarf you could see the tips of his mouth.  
“Why are you smiling, you sicko?”  
You hissed, still clawing at his hand.  
“I’m just thinking about what colour collar would go with your skin, I’m torn between pink or a dark red, aside from that your breast is exposed my dear fiancée, perhaps you shouldn’t have thrashed around so much.”  
A violent red blush rushed over your body and engulfed your face like a roaring forest fire, Katakuri just stared intensely at you, as he pinched your nipple gently, and rolled it between his thumb and pointer finger. You stifled a moan, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he was doing had an effect on you. The rushed footsteps are what made him stop playing with your exposed breast and cover it before placing you back down,  
“Tell no one of what has transpired here.”  
He said softly, but with an undertone of pure menace. You gulped, tying to make your blush subside as Katakuri’s sisters Compote, Brûlée, and Flampe entered the room with your youngest siblings, twins Astrid and Jade.  
“Big brother!”  
Brûlée and Flampe said in unison, you could practically see the love for Katakuri radiating off these two. You watched in awe as the twins ploughed past them like little bats out of hell, jumping into your arms, and clinging onto you for dear life. A big smile graced your face as held your little sisters.  
“Look at my girls, growing up in front of my eyes.”  
Looking down at them you notice tears welling up in their eyes,  
“Why are you getting married? We don’t want you to leave us! *sniffle* Come back to thieves landing with us!”  
Their pleads tugged on your heart strings, how could you say no to them, you didn’t want to get married in the first place.  
“Shhhh, don’t cry, everything will be okay, Talon will look after you with Eva, and you’ll have all the sweets you could possibly want.”  
You cooed softly making sure that the Charlottes couldn’t hear what you were saying as they approached Katakuri and you.  
“Big brother we came to get you, it is almost your snack!”  
Flampe said, a huge smiley beaming from her face, Katakuri nodded before turning to you, you held your sisters tightly as he bent down to caress your face, and ruffle your sisters’ hair. The Charlotte sister’s cooed and gushed about how much of a gentlemen Katakuri was, and how he would be an exceptional father as they four Charlottes left the room.  
“He’s tall.”  
Jade mumbled as Astrid nodded viscously, you didn’t say anything as you put the girls down.  
“Lets go find the others, I’m sure they are worrying about you.”  
A sense of concern now drawn over you, his family had no idea who Katakuri really was did they? Or maybe they knew, but did not choose to acknowledge it. From the little time you’ve spent with him you could already surmise that he put on a front for his family as a dotting brother, a fierce & invincible commander, and a loyal member of the Big mom pirate crew. The side his family didn’t see was his potential sadism (you were still trying to figure that part out yourself), his need for power & domination over you and your life, and a deep sexual desire that burned inside him. Goose bumps rippled your flesh at the thoughts of the true Katakuri and how vulnerable you will be to him once your family left. 

“Gaaaah! Are you trying to break my ribs?” You hissed as your oldest sister, Washi tightened your wedding dress.  
“Oh hush now, this is your big day! You are going to marry a Sweet commander, and a handsome one at that.”  
Washi gushed, and your other sister, Balakirev, just snorted.  
“She wasn’t even his original bride, (y/n) is probably pissed that she has to even marry. Let alone Katakuri, someone who is more than half her age and size.”  
Your face dropped as Balakirev kept rambling,  
“Like I know he doesn’t look 48, but that’s because big mama gives him souls to keep his strength, and vitality. So essentially he has become immortal at the ripe age of 33 if I am not mistaken.”  
Balakirev hummed, as Washi grimaced,  
“That is enough, you’re terrifying her. It is bad enough that this is happening to (y/n) without your unhelpful input Balakirev!” Washi shrieked, as she finished tightening your dress.  
“At least he is handsome, and I’m sure he has a big dic-“  
“That is enough!” Washi screeched, knocking Balakirev off the chair, “Go get ready Balakirev, the wedding starts in 2 hours, you are no help here.”  
Balakirev shuffled out of the room grumbling about the injustice, as your sister applied the finishing touches to the dress. You were consumed by an overwhelming sadness, sadness you have not felt since your mother’s crew came to you with her hat and the kage kage no Mi devil fruit (shadow shadow devil fruit) she once possessed. Looking at the full body mirror you let out a soft sigh, no longer could you see that inquisitiveness, that fire in your eyes. All that remained was the deceiving hollow soul that reflected in the tear-stained glass, the marks leaving no room to see your true self anymore. You were just a shell of a woman you once knew.  
The music began to play as you took slow, tentative steps down the isle, you recall someone telling you long ago that the bridal march was just a fast paced version of the funeral march, and you couldn’t agree more. Right now you were on your way to sign your death warrant in the form of a kiss. All your family filled the seats, except an empty spot beside your father, she wouldn’t have wanted to see this anyway, you thought to yourself as Katakuri held out his hand for you to take.  
“We are gathered here today in the holy matrimony of Charlotte Katakuri and (y/n) (l/n). If anyone opposes this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
You began to open your mouth, before Katakuri shot you a glare that made your mouth clamp shut.  
“Charlotte Katakuri do you take (y/n) to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do” Katakuri said tightening his grip on your hand,  
“(y/n) do you take Katakuri to be your lawfully wedded husband ?”  
“I do” You said blankly, a whirlwind of emotions going on in your head.  
“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”  
The minster said, as the room cheered, and big mama sniffled, on the verge of tears. Katakuri lifted your veil as he bent down and placed a chastise kiss on the top of your head, not even bothering to remove his scarf. Honestly you didn’t even mind, you couldn’t stomach the thought of kissing him right now. Katakuri guided you down the isle as the room clapped and cheered louder than before, congratulating the two of you.  
The wedding reception was a sight to behold, big mama spared no expense on the wedding, as many would expect, Katakuri was her strongest son, and the most revered sweet commander. There was a mountain of wedding gifts piled up to the ceiling, despite all that was going on you did have to wonder what was inside the boxes, you did like gifts. Most of the reception consisted of you downing glasses of wine, avoiding your father & Katakuri, and dancing with Astrid and Jade.  
Kataturi spent most of the reception with his siblings; most of their guests had their attention to big mama and your father. With new bonds sealed everyone seemed to be in a better mood, the tension has melted away from the last couple of days. The alcohol in your system made you feel light headed and spacey, you kept you face blank as you quietly exited the reception clutching a bottle of amber whiskey and headed outside. You kicked off your heels and scaled down a pillar into the rose garden where the homies hummed softly, their gentle voices caressing your ears with a melody long forgotten in your time. The town was silent, not a soul in sight, which was expected when such a grand wedding was going on above. You headed towards the ocean as if it was calling you to come to her, the water lay flat, casting a perfect reflection of the black velvet sky, the stars scattered like hot embers of a dying fire, illuminating the vast curtain of sky. It was hard to tell the sky from the ocean if one was being honest, both vast and mysterious in their own ways, you could see why your mother loved the ocean so much.  
Crying felt good right now, especially when they were tears that you didn't want to push away. They were temporary cleaners to wash away the pain that consumed you like an ocean wave, but this night, under the protection of millions of stars and the beautiful moon, you felt like you could let the floodgates open with a single snap of your fingers. You stared up at the sky and continued to let the pain run away for the moment. The cold midnight waves rolled in and tickled your feet as you stood on the beach, not ever wanting to leave. Walking into the ocean you let the water surround your waist casing your dress to flow around you, the water cool and refreshing against your hot skin, oh how you longed to the ocean and she longed for you as well….  
The sun was an explosion of red across the sky, as if the gods had spilt paint across a canvas, the wind tickled your nose as you slowly opened your eyes. Judging by the position of the rising sun it had to be no earlier than 7. The ocean was tainted with streaks of diluted red, no longer a mirror reflection of the sky above, and the water choppy. You stood up and let the rising sun hit you, letting the moment sink in, this meant a new beginning was possible and possibilities meant hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys just put on the Davey Jones music box theme on repeat as you read this chapter, TRUST ME. Thank you for all your comments and Kudos too <3 I encourage everyone to make a Katakuri/reader fanfic, I will help because I love these things. Please read and comment, much love y'all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains female masturbation with non-con undertones!

You have burned enough bridges to know that there was no way you could ever look back, that is what you’ve told yourself at least as Katakuri hauled you onto his ship. The goodbyes to your siblings were the hardest, for you did not know when you would see them next. Perhaps your siblings and yourself will walk on diverging paths forever, onwards to new adventures, shadowing memories of one and another as they look towards the future, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past. Perhaps your siblings and you will come back together years down the road; all you knew is that this pain in your heart is too much for you to carry in your chest. Your father wasn’t present at your departure, Balakirev said he was occupied with other things; this didn’t surprise you in the least. The older you grew the more you started to see him as less of a father figure and more of a boss. Astrid and Jade were crying their hearts out as you hugged them as tight as you could,

“My moon and my stars, be good, grow up with love in your hearts but a knife in your back pockets, and when you get the chance leave thieves landing, don’t look back, explore the new world, and I’ll come find you, I promise…”

As whole cake island grew further and further away, you couldn’t help but to shiver as you headed into the unknown depths. Katakuri had dragged you below deck shortly after departing whole cake island, leading you to the door of his sleeping chambers. A wave of unease washed over you as Katakuri scooped you up bridal style and opened the door to reveal a large bedroom adorn in rose petals, cold champagne in an ice bucket, and other romantic things.

“I would like to be excused from this narrative”

You said bluntly, trying to shut this down before it even started. Quite frankly you were A okay with this being a sexless marriage between Katakuri and you, but you had a feeling he didn’t feel the same way.

“You’ve been very naughty baby girl, you’ve talked back, you left our wedding reception to go frolic on the beach, you need to learn your place, and I’m going to teach you.” Katakuri purred as he placed you on the bed, your mind going 100 miles a second, you wanted to fight back, but realistically it would be stupid and pointless to fight him. Then again you always give yourself great advice, you just never follow it; you quickly sat up as you saw Katakuri holding a red leather collar with a heart padlock on it attached to a long chain. Your eyes widened in shock as the adrenaline began to pump into your veins, as you lunged past Katakuri heading straight for the door only to be grabbed by the collar of your shirt and pulled back.

“Not so fast, where do you think you’re going?”

His voice laced with a dark chuckle sent shivers up and down your spine,

“Let me go, this isn’t funny.”

You said fringing a stern tone, trying to be calm and collected, Katakuri didn’t bother to reply as he grabbed you by your hair and forced the collar onto you, clicking it around your neck. You screamed, “ I am not your pet, I demand you release me!”

Katakuri just laughed as he secured the other end to the chain leash to the bed frame, giving it a good tug as you watched in dismay, as the chain wouldn’t budge. You were chained to his bedpost, essentially helpless and defenceless, you looked up at him with your best puppy dog eyes and let out a soft whimper that could melt the coldest of hearts. Katakuri just let out a long, cruel laugh, “There is no use, and I’m immune to such tactics my younger siblings have done the same thing. But fuck baby girl you look so hot all chained up, giving me a hard-on. Maybe if you’re a good girl and let me watch you play with your pussy I’ll remove the chain, the collar stays on though.”

Fear was etched into every corner of your face as Katakuri began to pull down your pants, and rip away your panties revealing your sex. Instinctively you pulled your legs towards your body and wrapped your arms around them, as you let out a low whimper. Katakuri gently grasped your leg and pulled it out giving him access to your opening.

“Come on now, I didn’t tie your hands up for a reason, get going.”

His voice a sleek purr, but it held impatience.

“Please I don’t want to do this!”

You screamed, tears starting to prick at your eyes, Katakuri just rolled his eyes as he grabbed your wrist and guided your hand down to your clit. You gulped as he released his grasp from your wrist, and watched as you slowly began to rub your sensitive bundles of nerves. You could smell Katakuri, a sweet musky scent, and you could hear the unbuckling of his belt. He was close to you, but you felt so far away, your mind had disassociated from your body, as you slowly slipped a finger into yourself. There was a flow of electricity in your skin; hormones shutting off your higher brain and gave to the rise of your more primal needs. You closed your eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, you didn’t want to do this, yet it felt so good, but dirty all at the same time.

Your mind and body were at a stalemate, it physically felt good, but the underline that you were being forced to do this loomed greatly over you until your mind screamed take back the power, you are a weapon. A devious smirk graced your lips as you opened your eyes lazily,

“Do you like that Katakuri-sama?”

Your voice a soft mewl, as you slipped two fingers into yourself with an airy sigh of relief. Katakuri was so engulfed in your act that he soon found his own release as you licked your juices off your fingers. You were taken aback when thick ribbons of cum where cast upon your body and face,

“Gross!”

You screamed trying to wipe away his seed from your body,

“Leave it.”

That damned voice said, leaving no room for resistance. A defeated sigh escaped your lips,

“Can I at least get unchained, you said you would take the chain off if I did what you wanted, and I did”

Honestly you weren’t impressed with how whiney you sounded, but it seemed the better route then demanding he unchain you. Katakuri looked down at you, and with an outstretched gloved hand wiped some of his cum off your cheek and told you to lick it off. You tentatively licked the substance, it tasted bitter, and you grimaced, not what you expected from someone who eats sweets all day. Regardless you lapped it off his finger until his hand drew back,

“I said I might unchain you, never specified that I would.”

His voice a cold indifference,

“I can’t just sit here covered in your spunk.”

The anger inside you started to bubble,

“Sleep in it then whore.”

Katakuri said, as he walked out of the room, leaving you to scream obscenities at him. That was the breaking point of your patience. At that moment an eight-course serving of rage that tasted like Katakuri’s bitter cum exploded inside of you, your conscience urging you to stop what you were about to do, but there was no dampener, no revers gear, you were passed the point of return. You grabbed the lamp by the nightstand and threw it at the door watching it break into a million pieces, once a whole, now gone. Quickly your red-hot anger subsided to a deep, profound sadness. The sadness flowed through your veins and deadened your mind to meaningless thoughts. It was killing off your other emotions until it was the only one that remained. The only thing that felt right now was to lie down and pretend you were dead, so that is exactly what you did.

When Katakuri entered the bedroom he was relived to find you passed out, this made his job easier. Forming mochi earplugs he carefully placed them in your ears whilst fighting the urge to ravage your naked body right that instant, instead he covered you in a cloak and carry you off the ship onto Komugi Island.


	4. A feat

You see her standing there, golden locks spilling out from under her hat, she was standing in solitary, not even turning to face you. She was looking towards the sun, basking in its sweet golden glory, you remember this moment; it is a dream that always comes to you from the darkest corners of your subconscious, a memory that you try to forget, but hold on to at the same time…

Homesickness floods you, you were longing for the home that never was, she was leaving again you could see it in her eyes. You never knew how long she would be gone for, or if she would even come back, so you would stand at the coast line and wait for her to come home. Slowly you watch as she walks into the ocean, further in further, the waves are carrying her away from home, they are stealing her from you; no they have already stolen her from you.

You’re still crying when you wake. The powerful longing feeling of the dream stays with you, lingering, unshakeable, in the air around you. It appeared that you weren’t on Katakuri’s ship anymore; it appeared that you were in his room, still naked, wonderful.

“Oh good you are up, I was just about to wake you. I’ve drawn you a bath lady Katakuri, follow me if you will.”

You quickly cover yourself, not knowing where the voice came from until an elderly woman drew closer from a room that you assumed to be the bathroom.

“Oh do not be ashamed, we are both women lady Katakuri, I am not here to judge, or gawk at you, I am simply here to make sure you are bathed and clothed before your husband returns.”

A small smile crept upon your face; it would be nice to wash yourself of previous events, you quickly followed her into the bathroom. The bathroom was massive, white marble floors with swirls of black accentuated the stark white walls with a full wall window overlooking the ocean below. In the center of the bathroom was a giant, perhaps regular size for Katakuri, roman tub. Steam rolled off the water’s surface, inviting you to slide in. Tentatively you stepped into the hot water, goose bumps rippled across your flesh as you delved deeper into the bath. A content hum escaped your lips as you slowly closed your eyes and lay back along the side. You heard footsteps exiting the bathroom, now it was time to relax.

You don’t know how long you were in the tub for, your mind was drifting between the line of conscious and unconscious, you were alert enough to stop yourself from engulfing water, but aside from that, it was like reality had a haze around the edges. Noises were muted, everything was happening at a slower pace, and there was no sense of urgency as you lay in the tub. You could feel yourself pulling away from yourself, like your soul was leaving your body and heading to the ocean where it belonged. It was like you could taste the salt in the breeze, the cool water lap up your feet.

You could see them standing there, their faces clear as day, age has not touched them since the last time you saw them. They were all looking at you with smiles on their faces as they told you to join them, perhaps they confused you with _her_ … the jingle of spurs fetched you from your daze,

“I suppose there is a reason that you are not ready.”

Katakuri’s voice flat and monotone, but below the surface laid a bubbling rage.

“I lost track of time I guess.”

You mumbled, sinking further into the water.

“Come here now.”

This time his voice held more of an unimpressed tone, and you felt your heart sink to the bottom of the tub. You slowly crept towards him, the water rolling off your body as you stood to your full height, squaring off your shoulder, brave face on.

“I had the handmaid screaming that you were not responsive when she tired to fetch you from the bath, but I guess you were just in a little fantasy world closed off from your reality.”

His tirade of words broke down your defences with ease, but you remained strong.

“My reality would be a whole lot better if you just dropped dead Katakuri.”

You mused, fixing him an uninterested stare as his brows furrowed deeper. He grabbed your arm with a controlled force, not enough to break or bruise, but just enough pressure to let you know that you were in deep shit. He forcefully led you to a room adjacent from the bathroom, your eyes widened in shock as you looked around to finds that it was a separate bedroom, but one that looked like it was straight out of a dollhouse. Everything was powdered pink, stuffed animals adorned the walls… it was all so very girly. Well that was until you looked further into the room.

“You wanna talk to me like that you dirty little whore? Well I guess you leave me no choice but to put you in timeout till you learn to behave properly towards your husband.”

You scoffed, “Do you want me to worship you and the ground you walk on? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? Because I will never do such a thing, you are a cruel man and you may have everyone else fooled, but I can see through your elaborate visage, you are nothing but a monster.”

Katakuri didn’t say anything, he just pushed you into the bedroom and locked the door as you screamed and banged at the door for him to let you out. Katakuri paid no mind though, you were below him, and he would make you love him for the real monster that he was, one way or another.

You banged on the walls with no avail, as they were plush, the room itself was like a glorified sponge room, there was no windows, the door locked from the outside, and the teddy bears were talking to you… what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight delay, was torn about what I should do in this chapter. IDK I might delete this one and change it up, but I feel like it also gives slight insight into the reader's past,


	5. Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con elements ahead!

“Hello, hello, hello!”

The homies chimed in unison, as you looked around at all the teddy bear homies in the room,

“We are so excited you are here (y/n)! We have been waiting for you to come play with us.”

The homies chanted happily as you groaned,

“Leave me alone, I don’t want to play with you guys.”

You hissed, only for them to repeat their request for you to play with them every ten minutes for the next three hours.

Eventually you had enough and began to walk towards the pink dollhouse like wardrobe to go hide in, upon opening it you found that it was stocked with clothes but they were clothes that were made to fit Uwaki who was easily 10 feet, you were not.

“Dammit!”

You said with an air of frustration that the homies picked up on like a pack of wolves picking off weak prey.

“What’s wrong (y/n)! Don’t be mad, be happy!”

A small brown teddy bear said every so cheerily.

“I’ll be happy when I have some clothes on my body.”

You mumbled, slouching against the padded wall,

“We can help you!”

The teddy bear sang, as it and the rest of the homies went into the wardrobe and began to cut and tear the clothing apart to make a wrap that you tied around your body.

“Thank you.”

You said quietly, the gears turning in your head, now what else could you get them to do.

“Are there any hair pins?”

You mused, as the homies eagerly searched the room for hairpins, the search proved successful as you walked towards the door with the hairpins in tow. Crouching down you took the hairpins and began to pick the door’s lock.

The atmosphere around you quickly changed as the homies caught on to what you were doing, and slowly began to circle around you.

“We can’t let you leave, Katakuri-san told us you can’t leave this room unless he comes to get you.”

The 7 foot tall teddy bear said, restraining your arms as your lower body thrashed violently.

“Let me go!”

A guttural growl escaping from your lips, which only caused the homie to clutch your arms tighter out of fear of your erratic behaviour,

“I will turn you all into stuffing, do you hear me? Let me go now and I will spare you.”

Glances were shared among the homies, before you were released to finish picking the lock. A loud click signalled your triumphant success, as you grabbed the door handle and flung the door open only to reveal Katakuri on the other side glaring down at you. You gave a nervous smile, like a child who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar, as you slowly inched back into the room.

“Come here (y/n).”

Katakuri said sternly, his glare sending enough power to freeze you right on the spot. You hung your head low as you shuffled towards him in defeat.

“I think it is time we consummate our marriage.”

His soft voice caressing your ears, the way he sounded made is seem more like a question than a statement, like he was asking your opinion on the matter, when you already knew you had no say on the subject. If Katakuri wanted to bed you, then Katakuri would be bedding you. A lump formed in your throat blocking all the words you wanted to say, only allowing little whines and gasps to escape your mouth. Your body started to tremble uncontrollably as his hand trails along your arm; the heat of his fingers slowly creeps into your heart, grabbing it with no intention of letting go. You want to pull away; you couldn’t breath right it felt as though something inside of you was closing your airways all you wanted to do was curl up into a ball.

“I know you are scared, but I’ll be gentle, okay baby girl?”

He cooed, his soft voice coaxing you,

“It is going to hurt me though.”

You said wearily, thinking back to the _last_ time he called you baby girl. The thought of having sex with Katakuri was something you didn’t want to think about, let alone day two of your marriage.

“ I know it’s going to hurt for the first bit, but it will be pleasurable afterwards. I will make you feel good baby girl.”

His tone more urging, as he slowly guided you to the massive bed, your mind at a stalemate, you wanted to experience intimacy like this, but you just weren’t ready to take the step.

“I’m not ready…”

You said more to yourself then him as your makeshift dress was removed to reveal you bare figure.

“Just lay down, I will make sure you are ready.”

Katakuri said, voice dripping with lust, as you obediently lay on your back, his hands running up and down your legs.

“I’m scared.”

You said, voice wavering slightly as he brushed the pad of his thumb over your clit.

“There is nothing to be scared about, I’m here.”

Katakuri said, as he dipped a finger inside of you, you couldn’t find the voice to say that he was the thing you were scared of the most…

 

His thrusts were fast paced and sloppy, you knew the ending would be near soon by the way his ragged breaths were muffled by his scarf. The pain was great, but the pleasure was immense as he dived into you, animalistic growls escaped his lips with every thrust. The way he hit your spot just right had you screwing your eyes shut as waves of pleasure rushed over your body the way the ocean lapped against your feet, hungrily and greedily. You let off a moan that couldn’t be heard over the overbearing noises Katakuri was making, but he knew you had reached your peak, and soon he reached his. With one final thrust he let off a guttural growl spilling his seed into you, before slowly pulling out to admire his work.

A film, of sweat covered your body as Katakuri pulled you into his lap and began to stroke your hair,

“You did amazing baby girl, you took my cock so well.”

You didn’t say anything; there were no words in your vocabulary to describe how you felt. Maybe it was better this way, to void all emotions and become cold, it would make this a whole lot easier. Could you do that though? The whole reason you were in this mess in the first place was because you cared too much, you were given the opportunity to leave behind your life for something new, but you chose to stay for the family you cared about. Now you were torn away from them, and placed in a foreign land with people who see you as nothing more then an object for power and monetary gain.

You closed your eyes and let out a shaky sigh, it is always darkest just before the dawn, and maybe things will get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Trafalgar law/reader fanfic called side effects if you want to check that out. I own nothing One Piece related

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! I don't own the one piece character.


End file.
